Wielkie przygody małego miecza, cz 1
by Snowley
Summary: Komediowy miszmasz wszystkiego - Supernatural, mitologia nordycka, Anioły, koniki Pony, Willy Wonka, gra Persona 3, Sengoku Basara i co nam się jeszcze umyśli. Absurd popychany absurdem, ale miejmy nadzieję, że ogół populacji będzie w stanie zaakceptować i historię i przydługawe opisy i moje abstrakcyjne poczucie humoru i uważam że takie powtarzanie jest śmieszne . In progress.
1. Rozdział 1: Singin' in the rain

_Thor i ojciec winchesterów strzelają się po lesie - to zdanie natchnęło nas do napisana niniejszej historii. Od razu ostrzegam że jest mega długa i mogę jej w tym wcieleniu nie zdążyć spisać (samo streszczenie ma 5 stron). Enjoy anyway._

Zmierzchało już, gdy czarny Chevrolet Impala rocznik '67, wzorowy przykład amerykańskiej myśli technicznej, minął znak drogowy oznajmiający, że zarówno ona, jak i jej kierowca znaleźli się w mieście Winchthor w stanie Nevada, oraz że owo miasteczko „wita z uśmiechem przybyłych gości" (z kolejnego znaku, z roznegliżowaną panią puszczającą oczko w kierunku nadjeżdżających, można było dowiedzieć się, gdzie taki gość może znaleźć rozrywkę). Ulica tonęła w deszczu, co nie jest wcale metaforą – samochód do połowy opon broczył w wodzie. Winchester, ojciec dwóch synów Winchesterów, poczuł zimną wodę wlewającą mu się do buta. Deszczówka powoli wdzierała się do kabiny. Przeklął pod nosem, modląc się w duchu by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do jakiegoś motelu (położonego na górce), bo jego maszyna, choć porządna, nie była żółta**i** przystosowana do rejsów podwodnych.

Kilka kilometrów dalej ktoś na górze najwyraźniej odebrał wiadomość i tata Winchester znalazł niewielki zajazd z niemalże suchym parkingiem. Niemalże nie moknąc udało mu się dotrzeć do drzwi przybytku. Podszedł do kobiety siedzącej przy kontuarze czytającej gazetę. Starsza pani spojrzała na niemalże młodego, niemalże przystojnego mężczyznę, który najwyraźniej przed chwilą wziął prysznic, będąc nadal w ubraniu i uśmiechnęła się krzywo. W jej motelu rzadko bywają goście, choć dzięki panującej od tygodnia burzy trafiło się kilku naiwniak… przybyłych. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uśmiech i poinformował ją, że chce się zameldować. William F. Gibbonsii, jak przeczytała kobieta z wpisu do księgi gości, znów uśmiechnął się do niej nieśmiało. To poprawiło jej nieco humor, w końcu facet jest niczego sobie.

- Ale ulewa. – zaczął uprzejmie – taka ilość deszczu chyba nie jest normalna o tej porze roku?

- Ano nie. – na twarz kobiety znów spłynął standardowy, pełen pogardy wyraz. „O pogodzie mu się zachciało gadać." – Pioruny walą jak pierun, nawet kilka osób trzasnęło. W oknach gromniceiii postawiłam, ot co.

- Rozumiem. – w oczach faceta zapłonęły wesołe ogarki. Mimo wszystko ta rozmowa coraz bardziej podobała się pani portierce. – Zna się pani na odstraszaniu piorunów. Takiej burzy nie było od dawna, co? Nie wydaje się to pani nieco dziwne? … a może słyszała pani o czymś jeszcze dziwniejszym? Jakieś niecodzienne wydarzenia albo ludzie?

- Złociutki, tu się różne męty kręcą. Ostatnio jakiś menel wlazł do monopolowego i wypił całą wódkę. Wyobrażasz pan to sobie? Musiał mieć ze dwadzieścia promili jak nic. – zaśmiała się rechotliwie. – A co to za takie wypytywanie?

- Pracuję dla gazety… no cóż, magazynu. O niezwykłych zjawiskach. Piszemy o legendach, UFO i takich tam, niezwykłych zdarzeniach z całego kraju. Płacimy za informacje, ludzie lubią czytać takie rzeczy. – puścił kobiecie oczko.

- Nie znam się na burzach – portierka nachyliła się nad kontuarem. – ale mogę ci poopowiadać co nieco o tych świeczkach co stoją na parapecie… nad szklaneczką… piwa (już chciała powiedzieć koniaku, ale nie przesadzajmy).

Papa Winchester wytrzeszczył oczy. – To bardzo miłe z pani strony, ale jestem nieco zmęczony po podróży… poza tym muszę zacząć pisać swój artykuł. – ścisnął kluczyk w dłoni, skinął głową na pożegnanie i prawie pobiegł po schodach do znajdującego się na piętrze najętego pokoju.

- Jeszcze tu wrócisz – mruknęła do siebie. – Taki co ledwo przestał srać w pieluchy doświadczonej kobiecie wyzwolonej się nie oprze.

Winchester rzeczywiście nie próżnował w swoim pokoju – wyjął z torby podróżnej kilka książek, gazet kupionych w kiosku w sąsiedniej miejscowości i swój notatnik. Jak na razie nie miał pojęcia, co może powodować burze, więc został mu jeden logiczny krok – sprawdzić ciała porażonych przez pioruny, oraz odwiedzić miejskie archiwum w poszukiwaniu wzmianek o podobnych zdarzeniach w przeszłości. Z tymi myślami udał się do snu, który jednak w środku nocy został brutalnie przerwany.

- MACIE W TEJ KARCZMIE JADŁO? – zagrzmiał czyjś głos.

W odpowiedzi dało się usłyszeć ciche i pełne zaskoczenia „tak" portierki.

- MACIE NAPITEK?

„Tak" było teraz spokojniejsze, jak i głośniejsze.

- A POSŁANIE?

Podirytowane „tak".

- PRYNIEŚCIE MI ZATEM NAJLEPSZEGO WINA I MIĘSIWA JAKIE MACIE, PANI.

Portierka znowu coś odpowiedziała, z nieskrywaną irytacją w głosie.

- NIE POSIADAM WASZEJ MIDGARDZKIEJ WALUTY. WSZAK JESTEM SYNEM BOGÓW I NIE MUSZĘ OFIAROWAĆ ZAPŁATY ZA POSŁUGĘ, KOBIETO.

Winchester, słysząc słowo „Midgard" doznał olśnienia. Wyskoczył z łóżka i cicho opuścił pokój. Ostrożnie zszedł parę stopni w dół i spojrzał w stronę kontuaru. Zobaczył rosłego mężczyznę o blond z rudymi refleksamiiv długich włosach, z pokaźniej wielkości młotem w prawej ręce. _M… Ma…? Mo…? Mju…? Mjujtujkiem. Nie. Mju… Nie, nie Mjujtujkiem, debilu! Jak to leciało? Teraz mi będzie chodziło po głowie!_

- Panie, piłeś coś? To nie miejsce dla menelstwa! Won!

- NIE PODOBA MI SIĘ TEN TON, PANI. NIE NALEŻĘ TEŻ DO RASY „MENELSTWA", JESTEM ASGARDCZYKIEM!

- Możesz nawet być z Honolulu, bez różnicy! Płać albo wynocha!

- KOBIETO, JEŚLI ODMAWIASZ POSŁUGI, WEZMĘ JĄ SOBIE SAM!

- Hej, L'Oreal!

Ojciec Winchesterów w końcu wyłonił się zza rogu. Nie bardzo wiedział co ma teraz zrobić, ale przynajmniej tymczasowo powstrzymał pogańskiego boga w obróceniu okolicy w perz.

Thor spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – CO POWIEDZIAŁEŚ, MIDGARDCZYKU?

- Że to śmieszne jak pogański bożek daje się obrażać starej babie.

Mężczyzna o budowie ciała, która sprawiała, że ludzie widząc go uciekali na drugi koniec ulicy, spojrzał na szatyna w zwyczajnej koszuli w kratę i dżinsach z mieszanką złości i niedowierzania.

- JAKIŚ CHŁYSTEK NIE BĘDZIE SIĘ ZE MNIE NAŚMIEWAŁ! SZYKUJ SIĘ DO POJEDYNKU!

Papa Winchester przygotował się – do ucieczki. Ile tylko sił w nogach wpadł na drzwi wyjściowe zajazdu, przeprawił się na środek jeziora, które kiedyś było parkingiem i wsiadł do samochodu. Obrażanie boga błyskawic nie było najmądrzejszym posunięciem w jego życiu. Wepchnął kluczyk do stacyjki i przekręcił go. Samochód zawarczał chwilę, ale zgasł. Spróbował odpalić jeszcze raz. Nic z tego. Pewnie zalało gaźnik. Nagle rozległ się trzask pękającego szkła. Thor rozbił szybę samochodu i wyciągnął przez okno wystraszonego Winchestera. Biedak wpadł całą masą do wody, ale pozwoliło mu to wymknąć się z rąk giganta. Zaczął biec, czując przewracający go na kolana opór wody. Thor stał nadal w miejscu, wywinął swym młotem kilka kółek w powietrzu i rzucił w kierunku niezdolnego do obrony człowieka. Na szczęście w tym samym momencie Winchester potknął się i znów zanurkował; młot minął czubek jego głowy zaledwie o kilka centymetrów. Podniósł się, tym razem trzymając w ręku rzecz w kształcie kija, o którą się potknął. Co mu to mogło pomóc? Raczej nic, ale tonący chwyta się nawet…

Miecza. Winchester odkrył z niemałym zdumieniem, że dzierży w dłoni długi miecz o bogatej, ozdobionej szafirami rękojeści, ukryty w pochwie z zamszowego, mocno ubrudzonego materiału. Spojrzał przed siebie. Thor, dostrzegając to, pobladł i cofnął się o kilka kroków. Szatyn poczuł w tym swoją szansę – nieważne czym i co tu robi ten miecz, wyglądało na to, że Thor się go bał.

- NIE WAŻ SIĘ, MIDGARDCZYKU, JEŚLI CI ŻYCIE MIŁE!

Głos boga piorunów nie był już tak pewny siebie. Winchester chwycił za rękojeść i z całej siły i pociągnął. Oślepił go rozbłysk mlecznobiałego światła. Potem była tylko ciemność.

* * *

i Yellow Submarine, The Beatles

ii Billy Gibbons, członek ZZ Top

iii Świeczki, których babcie używają co by w dom nie walnął piorun; taka świeca co ją się pali na komunię też. Słowiańskie gusło, ta pani jest z Polski :D

iv W komiksie Thor jest blond, a w mitologii rudy. Poszłyśmy na kompromis.


	2. Rozdział 2: Soundtrack: Dyabeu

**2. (soundtrack – dyabeu)**

Winchester obudził się leżąc w rowie, mokry i wyziębiony. Był środek nocy, światło latarni rzucało pomarańczowe, migotliwe światło na otaczającą go trawę. Ktoś stał obok niego. Winchester podniósł wzrok i ujrzał odzianą w zbroję kupę mięcha, wpatrującą czegoś w oddali. Papa W. jęknął w rozpaczy.

- NIE MUSISZ SIĘ OBAWIAĆ, MIDGARDCZYKU. – Thor najwyraźniej go usłyszał. – NASZ POJEDYNEK ZOSTAŁ PRZEŁOŻONY.

Winchester ucieszył się jak nigdy w życiu, ale musiał zapytać – Dlaczego?

-UWOLNIŁEŚ ISTOTĘ ŻYJĄCĄ W ARTEFAKCIE, KTÓREGO POSZUKIWAŁEM. NIE MAM CI TEGO JEDNAK ZA ZŁE, GDYŻ TWYMI CZYNAMI KIEROWAŁA NIEWIEDZA. SAM NIERAZ DOKONYWAŁEM POHOPNYCH WYBORÓW, WIĘC NIE MAM PRAWA CIĘ OSĄDZAĆ. – bóg błyskawic uśmiechnął się szczerze – OCZYWIŚCIE POJEDYNEK ZOSTAŁ PRZEŁOŻONY, A NIE ANULOWANY, JEŚLI PAN MASZ HONOR BY STAWIĆ MI CZOŁA.

Winchester przestał czuć się tak pewnie. _Myśl, myśl, bo Mjujtujek wypruje ci flaki. Muszę go jakoś udobruchać, ale bez aktów tchórzostwa bo się jeszcze bardziej wkurzy…_

Nagle wpadł na pomysł. Nie był to plan doskonały, ale wszystko było lepsze niż samobójcza akcja „ratowania honoru".

- Co to za artefakt?

- CO CI DO TEGO, MIDGARDCZYKU?

- Tak się składa, że jestem ekspertem od artefaktów. Jeśli chcesz, panie, mogę ci pomóc w jego zdobyciu. Nieodpłatnie.

Thor zaśmiał się rubasznie. Podniósł wciąż leżącego w rowie Winchestera (ten jęknął, bo podczas poprzedniej ich utarczki chyba wybił bark) i podał mu rękę.

- BARDZO DOBRZE, MIDGARDCZYKU! UMOWA STOI! JAM JEST THOR, SYN ODYNA!

- A ja Tata Winchester, syn Dziadka Winchestera.

Thor poklepał go po uszkodzonym ramieniu i Winchester znów doznał bliskiego spotkania trzeciego stopnia z kałużą.

- Jeszcze jedno… możemy iść w jakieś bardziej suche i cieplejsze miejsce? - Zadygotał i zaczął szczękać zębami, zastanawiając się dlaczego _do jasnej cholery _stoją w zalanym deszczem rowie. No tak, pewnie Thorowi, który był źródłem opadów, nie robiło to wielkiej różnicy.

- MASZ RACJĘ. SKORO ZAWIĄZALIŚMY KOMITYWĘ, CZAS NA BIESIADĘ!

Winchester patrzył, jak Thor pochłania trzeciego pieczonego kurczaka i w duchu zastanawiał się, ile potrwa ich współpraca. Posiłek i ubranie dla bożka piorunów (koszulka Korna ze stacji benzynowej) pochłonęły znaczną część funduszy przeznaczonych na tą wyprawę, nie mówiąc już o kosztach reperacji uziemionej Impali. Jednak był z tego jeden pożytek – Thor z łatwością nastawił mu bark, choć o mało co nie połamał przy okazji żeber, ciągnąc jedną ręką ramię, drugą wbijając w klatę Winchestera. Po tym jak chwilę odsapnął, (tj. starał się znowu nie zemdleć), a Thor zaczął pałaszować swoją ucztę, uznał, że czas najwyższy zapytać o tajemniczy artefakt.

- Panie – zaczął – czy możesz mi teraz wyjawić, czym jest artefakt, którego poszukujesz?

- TO MIECZ _(brawo, Sherlocku – pomyślał Winchester_) - JEGO PRZEZNACZENIE NIE JEST MI ZNANE, LECZ KRYJE WIELKĄ MOC.

- Gdzie jest teraz?

- UCIEKŁ. – Thor z głośnym trzaskiem oddzielił nogę kolejnego kurczaka od korpusu. Winchester zmarszczył czoło.

- Uciekł?

Thor spojrzał na niego, jakby nie rozumiał jego wątpliwości. _Najwidoczniej u niego biegające miecze to normalka. Zaraz Mjujtujek zacznie tańczyć lambadę. _

- Niech zgadnę, jeśli nie zdobędziemy artefaktu, mamy przesrane? …to znaczy, dokona się zniszczenie poza nasze wyobrażenie?

- SKĄD WIEDZIAŁEŚ, MIDGARDCZYKU? – uśmiech Thora nie sugerował, by się tym szczególnie przejmował.

- Z artefaktami tak bywa. Parafrazując znanego poetę - wielka moc, wielka odpowiedzialność… Czy wiesz, w jaki sposób można go powstrzymać?

Thor wzruszył ramionami. – OKAŻE SIĘ PODCZAS WALKI!

- No tak. Jeszcze jedno… dlaczego zabrałeś mnie ze sobą, a nie zostawiłeś przed zajazdem?

- PRZEZNACZENIE.

Winchester podniósł oczy ku niebu. Co się gapisz, to tylko taka mała dziurka w fabule, przeżyjesz.

W jaki sposób znaleźć przedmiot, o którym wie się kompletnie nic i w dodatku potrafi uciekać? Winchester wyobraził to sobie jako polowanie na lisa - zakładając, że miecz jest nie tylko ruchomy, ale posiada pewien stopień inteligencji, najprościej porównać go do dzikiego zwierzęcia. Skoro już uciekł, teraz na pewno się ukrywa. Gdzie? No właśnie… Winchester w duchu chlasnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

- Panie, wiesz może gdzie uciekł artefakt?

- NIE, ALE WIEM GFZIE MOŻNA SIĘ GO SPODZIEWAĆ!

- To czemu nic nie mówicie…

- NALEŻY ZEBRAĆ SIŁY PRZED WALKĄ! POZA TYM BYŁEŚ NIEPRZYTOMNY. – Thor jednym haustem wypił szklankę soku winogronowego.

- Co racja, to racja. – Winchester wstał. – Co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze.

„Co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze, taa, jasne." Zamruczał pod nosem Peyton Callahan. Kto by pomyślał, że termin oddania książki minie tak szybko! Peyton nigdy nie miał problemu ze zwrotem książek na czas (był kutwą i nie zamierzał płacić kary), ale tym razem przed przejściem zaledwie kilometra dzielącego jego dom od biblioteki powstrzymywała do rzęsista ulewa panująca nad miastem od kilku dni. Niestety, dziś rano listonosz przyniósł mu niemiłą informację, że oto winien jest za wypożyczoną powieść dolara, oraz dziesięć centów za każdy kolejny dzień zwłoki, więc nie miał wyboru – ubrał się w przypominający wielką, żółtą reklamówkę płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy, zameldował żoneczce, że wychodzi na chwilę i wdeptując w breję, która kiedyś była jego trawnikiem, udał się do wyżej wymienionego przybytku usług publicznych. Po przedostaniu się z pewnym trudem na chodnik, odsapnął chwilkę i spojrzał na niebo – szare i nieprzyjazne, oraz na panujący mimo godzin popołudniowych półzmrok. Peyton postawił krok i usłyszał głośne plaśnięcie – w jego bucie musiała być jakaś tona wody. Człowiek w podeszłym wieku, ale o dość dobrym zdrowiu, mimo uczucia czegoś śliskiego w skarpecie i ciarek spowodowanych przez zimno, uśmiechnął się. Niedawno w telewizji usłyszał o sile pozytywnego myślenia – nigdy nie jest tak źle, jak nam się wydaje. Wystarczy pomyśleć o plusach sytuacji i od razu człowiek poczuje się lepiej. Więc jakie są plusy? Cóż, na chwilę może uwolnić się od kochanej żoneczki, tej starej, ględzącej jędzy. Myśląc o tym, że oto nastała jego upragniona chwila spokoju, od razu poczuł się raźniej. Brnął przez to, co z ulicy powoli przeistaczało się w rzekę, żwawym krokiem, a nawet z piosenką na ustach. „Singin' in the rain", jakże by inaczej.

Nagle usłyszał za sobą jakby czyjś głos. Odwrócił się, ale nie zobaczył nikogo. Nic dziwnego, w taką pogodę na ulicy nie było żywej duszy. Wzruszył ramionami - nie był pewien, czy to w ogóle ludzki głos, zresztą, pewnie się przesłyszał. Mimo dalszego stosowania koncepcji pozytywnego myślenia, Peyton przyspieszył kroku. Nie był człowiekiem strachliwym, lecz puste osiedle, skąpane w strugach deszczu, wyglądało dość sugestywnie, każdy może dostać delikatnego pietra.

Znowu ten dziwny odgłos. Peyton odwrócił się tak szybko, że załopotał jego płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy. Nic. Spojrzał w kierunku biblioteki…

Ktoś tam stał. Wyraźnie widział ludzką sylwetkę. Jakieś dwadzieścia metrów od niego, pod rozłożystym klonem, stał człowiek. Czy to on wołał Peytona? Pewnie tak, a deszcz zniekształcił jego słowa do niezrozumiałego jęku. Staruszek westchnął w duchu i pomachał rozmytej w cieknącej z nieba wodzie postaci. Człowiek nie odwzajemnił gestu. Peyton po raz kolejny wzruszył ramionami i podążył w jego kierunku – i tak szedł a tę stronę. Jednak im bardziej zbliżał się do nieznajomego, ten wydawał mu się dziwniejszy – był to chyba dość młody, chudy jak patyk mężczyzna, stojący przygarbiony i ze spuszczoną głową. W dodatku, nie miał na sobie żadnego płaszcza przeciwdeszczowego. Peyton nagle przestał cieszyć się ze spotkania na tym odludziu innej istoty ludzkiej. Podszedł do chłopaka ostrożnie.

- Nic ci nie jest, synu? – zapytał.

Nieznajomy jakby w transie powoli podniósł na Peytona wzrok. Ten widząc jego twarz, wrzasnął i przewrócił się na chodnik, wypożyczona książka wypadła mu z rąk i plasnęła w kałużę. Do tej pory anemiczny obcy doskoczył do niego w mgnieniu oka. Stary poczuł ostry ból, kiedy zęby napastnika wbijały się w jego ciało. Ostatnim, co w swoim życiu poczuł Peyton Callahan, było ciepło własnej krwi bijącej z przegryzionej arterii, a ostatnim, co zobaczył był jasnozielony grzbiet „Miasteczka Salem".


End file.
